Her Favorite Memory
by grapenut01
Summary: Bellatrix is finally out of Azkaban with only one memory repeating in her head. INCEST!


Bellatrix LeStrange had lost many memories in Azkaban, some good and others dreadful, but one of the few that she'd clung to was one of the best. Others thought she'd only had eyes for her _dear_ husband, while others still thought she lusted for the Dark Lord himself, as if he would stoop so low. The person that wet her knickers was someone that could get her thrown off the Black Family Tree and would get her mocked by the other death eaters for life. She hadn't graced any of the fellow death eaters her attentions, no, the one she had fallen for was someone entirely different. She'd fallen for none other than her dear sister, Narcissa Malfoy. They'd been slipping in and out of one another's bedrooms since they were little girls. Bellatrix could no longer remember when it had even turned from soothing the younger blonde girl during storms in her final year at Hogwarts, after an accident Narcissa had had flying her broom in a storm that nearly killed her, to when she started kissing her. The memory she kept safe was the night she came home from her honeymoon.

Bellatrix stepped into her new home at LeStrange Manor and let her travelling cloak slide down her shoulders onto one of the many house elves and headed for the kitchen pausing hearing her name whispered and looked up to the staircase. She gasped seeing none other than her sister waiting in a thin, white, silk nightie that hardly came down to her thighs.

"Lucius told me that Rodolphus was summoned early and wouldn't be joining you on your trip home. I found it only right I be here to welcome you back home." Narcissa said grinning at her sister's shocked expression.

"White? Hardly fitting, Cissy." Bellatrix said flicking her wand changing the nightie to a blood red color that was a sinfully delicious contrast to her youngest sister's milky pale skin.

"As you wish Bella." Narcissa said bowing her head towards her sister and walking over kneeling at her feet.

Bellatrix smiled cupping Narcissa's cheek tilting her head up and kissing her slowly, bent over at the waist.

"I missed you too Cissy." Bella whispered pulling her baby sister up wrapping an arm around her waist holding her close.

"Aww, don't be sad Bella. He's off on some mission. We have plenty of time. A month is far too long for a decent honeymoon anyways." Narcissa complained brushing back Bellatrix's dark hair and looking into her violet eyes smiling.

"I know. Now let's go see about these beds. Rodolphus claimed that they are better than ours. He presumed I would be testing them out with him."

"Silly man. Blood is thicker than his dick." Narcissa smirked skipping upstairs after the eldest black watching her sister's hips sway as she moved gracefully.

"Narcissa, do watch that filthy little mouth of yours. You shouldn't take after me so much." Bellatrix chided pulling her up to the bedroom and spinning her around kicking the door shut and pinning her blonde sister to it in the blink of an eye.

Narcissa moaned softly smiling up at her sister willingly giving herself over to the dark woman, wanting nothing more than to let her Bella do as she pleased.

"Easier than a filthy muggle Cissy, I mean really? Have you no respect?" Bellatrix hissed in her ear before her crimson lips descended on the blonde's pale skin greedily sucking and biting at it.

"I'd be anything you want me to be Bella." Narcissa said shutting her eyes arching her back brushing her chest against Bellatrix's and bit her lip groaning softly.

Bellatrix stared down at her youngest sister, her gaze softening and brushed her cheek lightly holding her wrists with one hand above her head. "You'll always be there… won't you Cissy?" she whispered, sounding nothing like herself, her naturally husky voice now light and almost frightened.

Narcissa frowned opening and catching her sister's deep purple eyes with her blue pair, never hearing such a fear in her sister before and not liking it one bit. "No matter what, Bella. I'm yours. It's in my blood."

Bellatrix nodded slowly letting go of Narcissa and hesitantly resting her hands on her sister's hips and laid her head on her shoulder. "I can't lose you. Not you Cissy."

"Whoever gave you the impression you would? I am not leaving you Bella. I may be getting married shortly but that won't change anything. It's just Lucius."

Bellatrix kissed Narcissa's neck gently and pulled her closer. "I need you Cissy. More than ever." She whispered afraid of what fate no doubt had in store for their entire family.

"I'm here Bella. Don't worry. I'll make everything all better." Narcissa said softly slowly undressing Bellatrix and running her hands along her sides gently kissing her collarbone.

Bellatrix tilted her head back relaxing under the gently touch and shutting her eyes moaning softly, waving her hand vanishing Narcissa's red nightie. "I want to taste you."

"Of course Bella. Anything you want." Narcissa murmured spinning them and letting herself fall onto the bed spreading her long, lean legs showing her sister just how wet and ready she was for her.

"Such a good girl Narcissa." Bellatrix murmured lowering herself to her knees and kissing slowly up the milky thighs stroking their silky skin as she flicked her tongue lightly over her sister's slit.

Narcissa bit her lips shuddering and gripped the silk sheets moaning softly wanting to just pull Bellatrix closer, needing her so bad already.

"Patience sister. You'll get what you want as will I." Bellatrix said sliding her finger along the path her tongue took gently opening her sister up and grinned licking her slowly.

"Yes Bella…" Narcissa said breathlessly, gasping softly and arching her back trembling slightly beneath the raven haired woman.

Bellatrix licked her up teasingly and swirled her tongue gently over Narcissa's clit, teasing her before leaning down plunging her tongue deep into her sister.

Narcissa bit her lip harder moaning softly and whimpering as Bellatrix teased her before gasping and moaning Bellatrix's name louder shuddering. "Oh… more Bella!"

Bellatrix slid two fingers into her sucking on her clit instead moaning into her holding her hip tightly and moving her fingers quickly, plunging them deep into her.

Narcissa moaned louder breathing heavily speaking incoherently and grabbing fistfuls of the bedding arching her back pressing closer to her sister desperately close to her release.

Bellatrix smirked feeling the way Narcissa contracted around her fingers and added a third moving them faster sucking harder on her delighting in the reward she got greedily licking up every drop that spilled from her sister.

Narcissa couldn't take anymore as Bellatrix added a third finger and picked up the pace screaming out her sister's name arching her back gracefully, lifting herself from the bed as she released before falling back down panting heavily her eyes shut.

Bellatrix slid her fingers out slowly, smirking and slowly cleaning them leaning up and laying over her sister offering the half clean hand to her. "Open your mouth Cissy."

Narcissa smiled wrapping her arms automatically around her sister's rubbing her lower back and opened her mouth obediently, cleaning the fingers happily and opened her eyes. "My turn." She murmured rolling them over kissing her way down to her sister's full chest and took one of her nipples into her mouth sucking lightly as her hand wondered down rubbing her teasingly.

"Mmm… I't's not very nice to tease Cissy. Tonight is about being nice, remember?" Bellatrix said softly tangling a hand in the golden locks groaning.

Narcissa bit lightly down on her nipple as she slid two fingers into her sister moaning feeling how drenched she was.

Bellatrix arched up to Cissy, wrapping a leg around her waist nodding her head moaning louder.

Narcissa released her nipple kissing around her breast before making her way to the other quickly taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking again pushing her fingers deep into her sister curling them lightly.

Bellatrix gripped Narcissa's hair tighter rocking her hips up meeting her sister's hand thrust for thrust moaning her name loudly.

Narcissa sucked harder and slid a third finger into Bellatrix sliding her thumb up rubbing her clit hard. "Drench my hand Bella, give me something to clean up." She murmured lifting her head from her generous bosom.

Bellatrix gasped pressing their bodies closer together and moaning louder at her sister's words before groaning loudly and panting heaving, arching her back off the bed screaming out the blonde's name as she released giving her what she wanted.

Narcissa slid down and pulled her fingers out licking them a little before lapping up the delicious fluids that had poured from between her sister's thighs and laid back over her letting Bella clean her fingers up knowing how much she delighted in it.

"Thank you Cissy…" Bellatris said falling back down panting heavily and sucking on Narcissa's long finger's before staring up at her smiling gently.

"My pleasure Bella. My pleasure." Narcissa said kissing Bella gently.

"I love you Cissy. Forever." Bellatrix said staring up and locking eyes with Narcissa once more hoping she understood just how much she meant it.

"I know, I love you too Bella. Just as much." Narcissa said kissing her gently smiling back down at her Bellatrix.

If only it had stayed that way. That was the only night Bellatrix had let Narcissa take care of her. They'd spent their times in bed curled up together, dark and light mixing as only they knew how, gently making memories and touching one another lovingly. Narcissa had been greatly worried but knew better than to question Bellatrix.

Bellatrix had been rescued by her Master only a day before. She now found herself on her sister's doorstep waiting to be greeted and cared for in only the way the beautiful blonde woman could. The door opened and Narcissa only raised an eyebrow stepping aside making no move to give Bellatrix the welcoming she wished for.

"Bellatrix, you look horrid. Go up and have a bath at once. Lucius told me the Dark Lord wants you to stay here. I fixed the guest room for you across from Draco's room. Do try to control yourself around him. He's just a boy. He doesn't need to be getting any ideas from you." Narcissa said turning and waving her hand letting the door shut as she made her way back into the parlor.

"I missed you too Cissy." Bellatrix hissed, her smile turning into a sneer glaring at Narcissa's back.

"Oh don't go being like that. I have a family now Bella. Something you know nothing of. I have Lucius and Draco. I must give my son the best. Though I wouldn't expect you to understand that seeing as you couldn't even manage to keep yourself in your marital bed long enough after setting your eyes on the Dark Lord." Narcissa hissed turning and glaring icily at her sister noticing the broken look about her.

"I would watch what I say if I were you _dear_ sister." Bellatrix snarled her wand out and pointed at Narcissa.

"You think I haven't heard of your longing for him? How he _rewards_ you like you're some sort of pet to him? That my sister, whom I was willing to do anything for, would give me up to get herself thrown into Azkaban for?" Narcissa screeched letting the emotions sweep over her once more, the jealousy, rage, fear, longing, lust, and need she had felt towards the woman standing in front of her.

You truly are an idiot Narcissa. To even think I could care more for anyone more than I ever will for you." Bellatrix hissed sweeping up the stairs headed for her new room.

Narcissa faltered frowning in thought before heading up after her and knocking lightly on the door before opening it. "Bellatrix… I…"

"Save it Narcissa. I will only stay a few days. I can tell when I'm unwelcome." Bellatrix said turning on the taps on the bath.

"No. I love you Bella. I'm sorry." Narcissa said pleadingly going over and kneeling infront of her sister like she'd done before taking her hands.

Bellatrix looked down at Narcissa in thought before stroking her cheek. "I love you too Cissy." Bellatrix whispered softly before once more letting the blonde take care of her. She could only afford to show weakness around her Cissy.

That weakness being love.


End file.
